Le serment des maraudeurs
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: ***fic de Cassandra Anthemyst , fic traduite ****chapitre unique ...Elle trop courte pour etre resumée ..Venez la lire ...en + elle est vachement originale et trop top ...Ps : Review.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Bonjour.Eh oui me revoici .Avec une traduction , cette fois si ..Cette fic appartient a Cassandra Anthemyst !!!  
  
Vu que je ne suis pas l'auteur se n'est pas moi qui l'est ecrit (évident non !! ) c'est donc elle que vous devrait remercier ..En fait j'ai trouver sa fic trop cool quand je l'ai lue ..ET donc il m'est venu a l'esprit de la traduire..Non pas que j'abandonne mes autre fics : Ange et La sphère, mais elle est chapitre unique celle la alors .  
  
Titre original: Marauder's prediction by Cassandra Anthemyst.  
  
Cassandra: I was very happy to translate your fic, she is really good .  
  
Le serment des maraudeurs  
  
« Eh les gars venez !!!! »S'exclama Sirius en pointant du doigt une petite maisonnette qui avait une pancarte a sa porte :'Venez écouter la bonne aventure , 8 gallions pour un groupe '  
  
« Est-ce que tout le monde a au moins 2 gallions a dépenser ? »Demanda le garçon aux cheveux longs  
  
« Si vous n'en avez pas Je peut vous en prêter ,. »Offrit James  
  
Sirius lui fit son regard de chiot ..Apparemment il avait bien envie que James lui prête des Gallions ..En réponse James le frappa .Et le bruit que firent les poches de Sirius trahirent se dernier  
  
« Je crois que tu as les moyen mon brave Patmol.. Allez viens .. »  
  
James entra dans la maison , suivi par les trois autres .Ils s'assirent devant une table recouverte par une nappe exotique ..Sirius commença à jouer avec la frange (un vrai toutou !)Remus le remarqua et lui donna un coup de coude .. Une veille dame apparu et s'installa devant les garçons  
  
« Je vois pourquoi vous étés venu ici ..Vous voulez que votre futur vous soit rebec »  
  
« Quelle prédiction stupéfiante Avec cette grosse affiche sur la porte , elle croit que les gens viennent ici pour des prédictions ..Je n'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même »chuchota Patmol à James , qui lui envoya un coup de pied  
  
La veille dame inspira profondément puis commença a parler ..  
  
« L'un de vous vas etre tué par l'un des trois autres , mais il ne sera pas puni , se sera un autre de vous qui le sera à sa place ,.Le meurtrier se fera passer pour mort et vivra comme un animal. Un seul réalisera ses ambitions secrètes ..Mais il sera seul et sans ami , qui seront mort ou pire encore. »  
  
La voyante se tus , et regarda les quatre maraudeurs , qui avait l'air totalement incrédules .Cela surpris la dame car elle n'avait pas pensé dire quelque chose de stupide ou irréalisable. Chaque garçon laissa ses deux gallions sur la table et sorti en silence .  
  
Sirius fut le premier a prendre la parole , il lui était dur de croire les déblatérations de la dame sous le soleil .Il faut avouer que l'ambiance de la maisonnette se prêtait bien a se genre de prédiction morbide , mais une fois a l'air libre tout changeait ..  
  
« Est-ce que quelqu'un croit sincèrement se vieil oiseau ?Car moi personnellement je crois plutôt qu'elle a voulu faire son intéressante . »Dit il .Mais il croyait a peine ses propres paroles .James leva les yeux .  
  
« Je crois que si elle avait voulu faire l'intéressante , elle nous aurait parlé de se qui intéresse réellement des adolescents  
  
« Comme une certaine Miss Evans ? »Taquina Lunard  
  
« La ferme !!!Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ..Je voulais dire que se n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on dit quand on est un arnaqueur. »  
  
« Je vois dit Peter c'est un peu comme trelawney pour moi ..Je ne comprend rien a tout sa »  
  
Sirius éclata de rire devant Peter qui ne comprenait pas se qu'il y avait de drôle ..En fait , il y'avait un peu de rire nerveux mais aussi car de toute manière Peter ne comprenait rien , alors .  
  
« Je crois que l'on devrait analyser ça de la manière la plus logique possible et voir a qui correspondrait les descriptions données par la voyante. »Rationalisa Remus  
  
« Tu veut réellement accuser l'un de nous d'etre meurtrier en puissance ? »S'indigna patmol  
  
« Non on pourrait commencer par le quatrième gars, c'est le plus facile.. Allez quelles sont vos ambitions secrètes ? Cornedrue ? »  
  
« Moi je vais vous dire se que c'est son ambition secrète, c'est de sortir avec une certaine Miss Evans. »  
  
Sirius fut interrompu par James qui choisi se moment pour se jeter sur lui .Remus et Peter observèrent tranquillement les eux se rouler par terre en pleine rue .Ils étaient habitués a se genre d'effusion .Peter regarda sa montre et au bout de 5 minute il fit signe a Remus .Les deux garçons, attrapèrent James et le dégagèrent de Sirius, qui profita de se moment pour se relever et se mettre hors de portée de James  
  
« Patmol, il faudra toujours que tu te fasse remarquer . »dit Remus d'un ton désespéré  
  
« Il est toujours le SEUL à se faire remarquer !! »James se rapprocha menacent, en se libérant de Remus et Peter et époussetant sa robe !!  
  
«En tout cas . »commença Remus  
  
« En tout cas, je crois que mon ambition secrète est de devenir ministre de la magie comme mon père en fait.. »Avoua James  
  
« Patmol ? »  
  
« Perdre ma virginité le plus vite possible ! »Répondit il rapidement, fier de lui .Il se prit une claque derrière la tète de la part de Remus  
  
« Owww.Ok, Ok, ça va,.Bien , je voudrait devenir un auror , et je suis sérieux pour une fois ! » Il se tourna  
  
« Lunard ? »  
  
Remus soupira, la réponse était facile.  
  
« Devenir Professeur a poudlard.. »Dit il sombrement  
  
« Instruire la prochaine génération de maraudeurs ! Hein ? Cool !!! »Reparti James de bonne humeur  
  
« Ouais .C'est vrai.. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Mais je ne crois pas que je pourrais... Etre accepté en temps qu'élevé a été déjà assez dur..A cause de ..Vous savez quoi . »  
  
Il rougi et tourna tristement la tête..  
  
« Allons ! »Dit un James intraitable « Il n'y a RIEN de mal à avoir quelques problèmes de lycanthropie ! »  
  
« A part le fait de se transformer en monstre vicieux qui ne songe qu'à tuer une fois par mois. »  
  
« Et alors qui le saurait .Peut etre que quand tu sera assez vieux pour enseigner, il y a aura un traitement ou quelque chose dans le genre. »Espéra James .Remus bougonna.  
  
« Oui, c'est sa et Rogue est le roi d'Angleterre ! Allons, vous avez aussi bien que moi que le ministère voudrait tous les tuer.. ET qu'aucun ne cherchera quoi que se soit pour les aider. »Dit Remus d'un ton glacial.  
  
James baissa les yeux, il se sentait un peu coupable, après tout son propre père était ministre de la magie .ET c'était vrai qu'il voulait éliminer tous les loups-garous  
  
« Ils est peut etre comme sa MAINTENANT, le ministère, »Interrompit Sirius « mais pas quand Cornedrue sera devenu ministre.. » Remus souri  
  
« Merci.. Maintenant a toi queudver ! »Le dénommé tortilla ses doigts boudinés  
  
« Je ne sais pas ..Je n'y ai jamais pensé en fait.. »  
  
« Tu veut dire que tu ns jamais été assez confiant en toi meme pour imaginer ton avenir ? »Demanda Remus plutôt inquiet. Peter continua à se tortiller les mains  
  
« Allons, »Commença James « TU dois arrêter de te rabaisser tu es bien bon a quelque chose (ou a trahir ses amis)   
  
« Comme quoi ? »Demanda l'intéressé qui en doutait sincèrement  
  
« Comme la botanique ! »Répondit Sirius  
  
« Parfait je vais devenir Jardinier, quelle ambition !! »  
  
« Tu es bon en d'autres trucs, l'enchantement par exemple . »  
  
« Oui..C'est frai .. »Répondit Peter , un esquissant un sourire .Mais il ajouta gravement « Je parie que je serai celui qui e fera tuer .. »  
  
« Non je crois que c'est a moi que sa va arriver ! »Annonça Sirius « Je vais me faire tuer par James , A cause de lui et Li-.. »  
  
Mais Remus lui coupa la parole :  
  
« Patmol !!!Arrête et réfléchi avant de parler pour urne fois . »  
  
« Merci beaucoup Lunard !!!C'est bon je ferme le sujet . »  
  
« Oui ferme le bien . »Dit James en le frappant sur l'épaule  
  
« Pourquoi est ce que quand on me voit, on me prend pour un punching-ball , toi surtout mais meme Remus «   
  
« Sa n'a rien a voir avec se que l'on peut voir en te regardant , . »Dit Remus « C'est plutôt les chemins que tu prend qui en font un ,et il y'a des moment ou l'on se dit que tu VEUX vraiment finir couché !! »  
  
« Youpi , je ne demande que sa !!!! »  
  
« Pas dans se sens la , abruti ! Est-ce que tu pourrait retirer la débauche et ce tout ce qui s'y rapporte de ton esprit tordu pour 2 secondes .. »Répondit Remus, agacé .  
  
« Les gars ? »Demanda Peter « Est que l'un d'entre vous sait se qu'elle a voulu dire par : 'seront morts , ou pire encore ' ? »  
  
« Eh bien je crois que cela veut dire que l'un d'entre nous va aller a Azkaban, Vous croyez pas ?.Je dis sa car c'est pire que la mort la bas .Mon père m'y a emmené quand j'avait a peine 14 ans. J'était curieux, je savais qu'il y allait pour son travail , je l'ai tarabusté pour venir . Je n'oublierait jamais se que j'ai vu la bas . Je ne suis pourtant resté qu'a l'entrée, je ne pouvait pas le suivre a l'intérieur .Ce fut le pire moment de ma vie. J'entendait les gens qui hurlaient ..ET la présence de ses créatures .. »  
  
James se tus comme tout les autres maraudeurs , un peu déprimés. Chacun imaginant que c'était peut etre a lui que l'on sucerait l'âme. Sirius se racla la gorge .  
  
« Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi , je ne tuerait jamais l'un d'entre vous . Jamais !!!! »  
  
Il regarda les trois maraudeurs : James, avec qui il avait grandi et qu'il aimait comme un frère ; Remus qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps , mais dont il appréciait la voix de la raison qui faisait défaut au cerveaux du chien et Peter qu'il appréciait sans doute plus que se que l'intéressé pourrait croire ..(il ne sont pas non plus Pd ensemble !!)  
  
« Ni moi ! »Continua Peter .  
  
Il regarda les garçons autour de lui ..Ils l'avait toujours protégés , l'avait aidé a se sentir mieux dans sa peau ..Et a ne plus trop se considérer comme une chose insignifiante  
  
« Vous êtes mes seuls amis . »murmura-t-il.  
  
« Pareil pour moi ! » déclara Remus , en regardant , les garçons qui l'avaient accepté comme il était .Même après qu'ils aient découvert son secret , ils étaient , incroyablement , resté ses amis ..  
  
« Et pour moi ! »décréta James .  
  
Il observa ses amis ; Sirius , le farceur ; Peter le naïf , qui pourtant était drôle ; Remus qui savait toujours frapper la ou sa faisait mal , rien qu'avec quelques mots  
  
« Eh bien sur toutes ses belles paroles, je propose que l'on se fasse une promesse ..Ou un serment , rien de plus ..Que nous fassions tout pour que les prédictions de cette vieille chouette ne se réalisent jamais . »  
  
James souri , il était heureux que Sirius , qui plaisantait tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non , était si convaincu e se qu'il disait . James mis sa main sur celle de Sirius , suivi par Remus et enfin Peter  
  
« Nous jurons sur notre honneur de toujours respecter le serment des maraudeurs ! »commença sirius.  
  
Chacun des maraudeurs répéta se serment .ET 4 voix hurlèrent en c?ur  
  
« JURE !!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
*****fin******  
  
Alors comment vous la trouver ..Moi je l'ai adorée ! J'espère que vous aussi .Rewiever pour me le dire . 


End file.
